Emyl
Emyl (pronounced Em-eel) is 19 and a part of the GreenLeaf team with the power to create Psychosomatic Illusions-illusions that become realistic and can interact with physical objects. However, this power is limited so that lower grade illusions last as long as the user is in a high amount of health (they take little damage) while higher grade illusions only last 10-20 minutes and must be within a 20 yard radius to remain active. If the user is badly wounded the illusions cannot be used. Appearance Emyl has short, vibrant green hair and tanned skin. He is often seen wearing brown, fingerless gloves, a green short-sleeved shirt and long grey pants held by a wide brown belt. This has two brown straps which cross over his chest. He owns a long jagged sword with green running from the handle to the tip. Personality Emyl enjoys a good spar, meeting new people and making friends which he focuses a lot on to keep out of harm’s way. He is not a fan of killing or causing unnecessary harm, but if it comes to such a cause he will do what he must to protect those he cares for. He does not like arguing, especially verbal ones preferring to have a quick, harmless duel to end it. He is very loyal and loves a good adventure which sprouts from his curiosity and need to take risks but this does not deter his courteous nature or ability to always look outside the box of every situation. Emyl likes forms of close combat particularly sword fighting or fist fighting. His love for games varies from simple to complex including tag, board games, puzzles or mind playing games. However, he dislikes the taste and even the smell of Apples due to a past experience. Backstory Emyl lived with his mother on the family apple orchard often finding enjoyment in helping to gather and cooking apples and at other times learning how to fight with and without a sword under his father’s watch. His parents were always positive, even in the worst of times and Emyl does his best to remain on the bright side of every situation just as they did, believing he should always look outside the box since every problem has an answer. However, at the age of eight his father passed away and he suddenly refused to have anything to do with apples. What the reason was exactly he has never said and keeps this a deep secret. Emyl loved to explore around the area as the orchard was secluded from the city so there was a lot open land. He enjoyed traveling into the city seeing it as a different adventure then the ones around the orchard embracing the sense of escape, something he seeks diligently. Only one day when delivering carts of apples to a restaurant, a door suddenly appeared. Unable to contain his curiosity and thirst for adventure he went through. Category:GreenLeaf Category:7D7W Category:OC Category:Green Category:Penrose Category:Male Category:Boy Category:Illusions Category:Sword Category:Close combat Category:Curious Category:Adventure